


He Forgot Me

by NaeSpark



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaeSpark/pseuds/NaeSpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After singing with the Ice King, Marceline visits Bubblegum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Forgot Me

**Author's Note:**

> naesnark.tumblr.com

“I hope you have a good excuse to show up at my window at two in the morning.”

I was too upset to process the fact that she sounded somewhere in between angry and sleepy. With my throat locked and my guitar clutched in my fingers, I floated inside and stood there, forcing myself to look at her.

I watched her sigh and close the window, sitting in bed with a concerned look. “Marceline... what are you doing here?”

“I needed to see you.” I admitted, to my own shock. She blinked twice.

“In the middle of the night?”

“Oh...” I slowly dropped to the floor, sitting with my legs crossed. “I'm sorry.”

She got up and came closer to me. “Marceline, are you all right?”

“I don't know.”

I sat in silence and allowed her to take the guitar away from me, putting it in a corner, returning to where I was and sitting beside me. Her hair hadn't lost the usual scent of strawberry bubblegum, making me hug my knees and recall the moment when I had first met her many, many years before. I knew she kept staring at me, but, at that moment, I didn't want to say anything. I just wanted to know she was there.

_It could be the last time._

I shuddered slightly when she placed a blanket on my shoulders, and I barely lifted my eyes when she started talking.

“I've never seen you like this.”

I grunted some sort of response.

“Marceline, what happened?”

I looked away. “Simon.”

“Ice King?” she bit her lip “Again?”

“He didn't even remember when I showed him pictures...”

  She looked sad. “I’m so sorry.”

  “He wanted help writing a song...” I hid my face “And he had all these letters addressed to me that he didn’t remember, talking about how he was going insane and I was going to lose him and and...” I felt my eyes burning with tears “He was the only dad I ever had! Bonnie, _I don’t think I can do this anymore!_ ”

Bonnibel held me tighter, pulling my head to rest in the crook of her neck and rocking me back and forth. I continued to mumble the whole story, aching with loss, not able to understand why the past couldn’t stay dead and buried, instead of visiting me now and then, reminding me that it was like I never existed and never even mattered; because being a hundred years old means absolutely nothing when there’s no one there to remember it.

  “And you know what’s even worse?” I gasped, “I can’t even tell him! I can’t go ‘Hey, Simon, I found this beautiful girl and she’s perfect and I love her but  no ! He is SO into you and into every single girl he finds and I just... I just...” Before I could finish the sentence, I was sobbing loudly and gasping for air, as Bonnibel kissed the tears off my face.

  “I’m so sorry...”

 She rested her forehead in mine, her eyes brimming with tears.

  “So I have these stupid thoughts all the time...” my voice broke slightly, “What if you forget all about me? Or worse! What if you’re not immortal like me? What if I have to watch you die, live another thousand years and forget you even existed? What if I go crazy without you? I don’t want to live like you never mattered! I want you to matter forever, Bonnibel!” I sounded desperate, now, “You matter so much... so much...”

  “Marcie... Marcie no...” she held me tighter, pressing her cheek on mine, her skin becoming sticky with both of our tears. “I’m not going to forget you... You’re not going to forget me, I promise...”

  “I want it to be a nightmare, Bonnie... I want to wake up and be a kid to find out that Hambo fell from my bed and that’s why I’m stuck in this stupid night terror for a hundred years...”

  “I know...”

  “But then  _ you _ ’d be a dream too and I’d be miserable all over again.”

  “I’m not a dream, Marceline.”

 She trailed my face with kisses, trying to prove it. Silently, I shifted to kiss her lips, urging to feel that she was there, that she was real, and that she was mine.

 No, she wasn’t a dream. She was Bonnibel, the Bubblegum Princess. For all I could say, she was my whole world, wrapping her arms around me and whispering she loved me while pecking every single inch of my face.

 Relaxing, I sighed, noticing the purple bags under her eyes. I frowned. “Oh right, I woke you up...”

 “I’m not the only one who needs sleep, you butt.”she chuckled.

 I got up and carried her bridal style. Setting her gently in bed, I took my place by her side.

  “Maybe you should stay in, for a few days.” she suggested, nuzzling under my arm.

  “Only if the castle’s Mistress doesn’t mind.”

  “It’d be my pleasure.”

  “ _ Literally _ ” I smirked, before wincing when she kicked my leg “It’s not like I’m lying!”

  “Goodnight, Marceline.”

  “Goodnight, Bonnie...”

  I would never forget her. 


End file.
